What Could Be
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: Starts of as Lily/Teddy Mainly Harry/Ginny I'm bad at titles and summaries, but here goes: Teddy has recently realised he has feelings for Lily. This is what happens when they spark a romance. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N Give this a chance: Teddy and Lily both have feelings for each other these are realised when Lily comes home after breaking up with her boyfriend and Teddy comforts her. This is about their relationship, how the family feel andddd another twist! :D Sorry about spelling/Grammar or if I've got any of the timeline wrong.**

Lily, oh my she's a beauty. Words can't describe. I know I'm too old. There's a ten year age gap! She turned fifteen on March 5th 2023 for Merlin's sake! I'm in love with her.

She came home for the holidays. it's now December 23rd . She came home two days ago. I hadn't seen her since September, boy has that girl grown up. I know I sound like a pervert. But oh my... she's so sexy, she came downstairs last night in shorts so small I could see her perfectly shaped bum peeking through and this tight vest top she wasn't wearing any underwear. I could see her perfectly round nipples. We were playing Quidditch yesterday the way her hair was flowing in the wind, the 'V' that forms in between her eyebrows when she's concentrating is so adorable I just want to kiss it. She was texting someone before she went out today, she bit her lip it was so hot! Just thinking about her...

"Teddy!"

"Huh? What?"

"What on earth were you thinking about? I was just saying do you want to stay tonight? Molly and Arthur are?"

"Yeah sure, I'll crash on the couch."

"Teddy it's fine, we're not that old. It's okay." I smile at them, Molly and Arthur have been like second grandparents to me. My grandmother, Andromea raised me. I lived with her since my parents died in the second wizarding war. I moved out when I turned twenty but I visit all the time. Same with Harry and Ginny, Harry is my godfather. Their door's always open as well. I don't have much in the way of biological family but, it's not blood that matters.

"Teddy are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry, just thinking."

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know."

I'm so grateful for my uncle Harry, he was always there. It's never been awkward talking to him about my future, he's so happy I've made it to be an unspeakable in the ministry all on my own. He was always there to talk about girls except now. The one time I need to talk to him I can't. I'm really in love with someone. I can picture me and Lily in a house like this, magical, not too extravagant but decent. I look around and see all the family pictures, I want that with Lily.

"Teddy!"

"Huh?"

"You keep zoning out on us."

"I know, sorry. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Come to my study, we'll talk. Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is Lily supposed to be back?"

"Ten minutes."

"Come on Ted."

We're in Harry's study, each with a glass of butterbeer this started in my third year of Hogwarts, we'd sit in his study and talk about things.

"Teddy, I know something's worrying you. What is it? I'm here."

"I'm in love." He almost drops his drink, I'd laugh if I wasn't so scared.

"Okkay, elaborate."

"I've known this girl for, a while. I always thought of her as a friend, then, I was looking at her the other day and it was like I was opening my eyes for the first time. Since then, I can't get her out of my head. She's just so perfect."

"What's the problem?"

"She's younger, no I'm not going to tell you who or anything I don't want to make things awkward."

"Is she one of my students?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more about how you've been feeling then?"

"I can see myself marrying her, someday living in a cute house having kids. The lot."

CRASH

"LILY LUNA POTTER YOU PICK THAT VASE UP! AND CALM DOWN!"

"Sorry, Ted I'd..."

"It's okay Harry, I'll be here when you get back."

I slump into my hair in Harry's office, all I want to do is hold Lily and make her feel better. If it's to do with that idiot boyfriend of hers I'll punch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope it lives up to expectations! If there's anything you'd like me to include I'll see what I can do! I have a timeline of what's going to happen, I'll happily change it around if there's something you'd like! **

Harry came back into the study half an hour later looking dishevelled.

"Sorry Teddy, something about that boyfriend of hers. I really want to fail him in school but he's actually okay at my subject. I hate it."

"Want me to talk to her?" I think I sound too eager... Harry looks at me funny before agreeing. I race up the stairs, then into Lily's bedroom. She's Lying on her bed crying wearing her pyjamas they're a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and shorts. She looks breathtaking.

"Lily? Do you want to talk about it?"

***Meanwhile downstairs* **

Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny are sat on the sofa's drinking tea and talking about Harry and Ginny's children. James Sirius had been working in his uncles shop and doing very well he was really enjoying creating inventions, he'd also moved into the flat above the shop in Diagon Alley. Albus Severus was in his last year of Hogwarts aspiring to work with Teddy and become an unspeakable.

"Do you think Lily will talk to Teddy?"

"I think she will."

Ginny wants to meddle, but she's worried.

"Harry, remember that spell I was telling you about?"

"Yes, and I want nothing to do with it."

"Harry, Ginny what on earth are you both babbling on about?"

"There's a spell where you can say a place and see what's happening in that place, it only works if it either doesn't have protective spells around or you're inside the said protective spells."

"I'd do it dear." Harry and Arthur just look and shrug, they know if they argued they wouldn't win.

***Back in Lily's room.* **

I got into Lily's bed and cuddled her around the waist.

"Talk to me Lil's." She turned around in my arms so her beautiful face is against my chest, I wrap my arms around her as she cries into my chest. I feel a compelling need to hurt whoever made this beautiful, enchanting girl cry.

"He, he, he wanted me to give him my virginity. He got mad when I said no."

"Did he physically hurt you?"

"No, he looked like he wanted to, he had a look in his eyes he shouted. He raised his fist like he wanted to so I got out of the way and ran home like daddy always said."

"Oh, Lil's. You sweet, sweet girl. I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You didn't give in, you didn't over-react you just came straight home and left him. You didn't give him what you wanted." Her cries have stopped, I'm still holding her. I don't want to let this beautiful girl go.

"You know what I wish Teddy? I wish I had a decent guy like you. One that's just like you! One that holds me when I'm sad, that just by his presence can make me happy, one that I know can look after me, but also that I can look after, that won't pressure me." I look into her eyes. I know it's now or never. I lean down, look deep into her emerald green eyes kiss her chastely on her perfectly formed lips. Then rest my forehead against hers and whisper the words I hope won't backfire.

"I love you Lily Luna Potter."

"I love you too Teddy, so much."

"Lily, I mean I love you. I can see myself marrying you someday. James and Albus were always siblings to me, you were different. You were a friend, I didn't pay much attention to it. Until recently, I realised it was because I loved you in a way that wasn't like family. I want to be with you." She has tears in her eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean." She breathes before kissing me. I see fireworks. I know, this woman is the one I'm going to be with forever.


End file.
